In The Arms of My Angel
by Fru Fru Snookums
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, especially those you really can't say much about unless you want to ruin the story. Please review. Thank you!


NOTE: Hi Y'all! I'm back! And this is my first Ruroni Kenshin fic AND song-fic. All for the price of one!!   
  
Okay, the song that is inserted into the story is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan. I just love this song. So please review, and let me know your opinions.   
  
Also if there are any spelling errors let me know too. Okay? Well, on to the story! WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE OAV SERIES, SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL 6 EPISODES, YOU MIGHT WANT TO DO THAT FIRST. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS THEN READ ON!!!!! ^_~ Also, this sign * is the lyrics, if you already didn't know that.  
  
Title:  
  
**In The Arms of My Angel**  
  
I could feel it. The end was coming near, and he was coming closer. Kenshin. I got out of my bed, not  
  
caring about the pain that was running havoc through my body. His pain was worse. I looked back one last time,   
  
at my son sleeping, keeping guard. Just like his father. To bad he didn't know it.   
  
"Farewell Kenji. I love you." I whispered. He didn't move. So I walked forward.  
  
  
  
*Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day*  
  
The pain in my body was agonizing. But I wanted to go on, had to go on. For him. For us. I knew he was   
  
enduring the same thing as me. Just to get to me. Oh, he is so close, I can smell his sweet scent, see his flaming red hair... there he is...  
  
just as I thought. Under the sakura trees. We both fell against each other, weeping, kissing, apologizing for our mistakes. So sweet this moment.  
  
  
  
*I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight*  
  
"Koishii, " Kenshin whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again, that I would not hold you again, to see you   
  
smile again..." he labored at breathing and I knew it was getting close. I felt a sinking in my heart. No God, please not now.   
  
But I had to be strong for him, so I put on a smile for him.  
  
  
  
*In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear*  
  
"Kenshin. I waited for you. I knew you were coming back. No matter how long it took, I always  
  
knew you loved me and our son, and that you'd come back to us. You should see how well Kenji is. He's all grown up now.   
  
He's exactly like you..." my voice trailed off as I thought that he would never see his son marry or have kids.  
  
  
  
*You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there*  
  
"Kaoru. I know what you are thinking," he took in a deep breath. " and I don't want you to be upset, that I don't."   
  
He looked at me with his violet/blue eyes, " I'm at peace with myself. For what it's worth. I'm just glad that I had you and Kenji in my life. Because without you and Kenji I wouldn't have a life worth living. My past is full shadows, but right now, my life is full of light, even if this the end, I consider this my beginning."   
  
  
  
*So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack*  
  
He then started coughing up blood, which wasn't a new sight to me. We were both sick. This disease that eats away at your body, has no cure. And I gladly accepted it from Kenshin, when we made our son Kenji. How beautiful that night was, with the fireflies   
  
dancing around us, and the stars twinkling above us. And now, this is it. This is how it's going to end.  
  
  
  
*It don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe  
  
in this sweet madness  
  
oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees*  
  
Kenshin lay his head on my lap, and I put my hands on his head. Trying to comfort him as the end drew near. He looked up   
  
at me and said, "Koishii, I do not fear death. You do not have to worry, this is my ending, as it will be yours..." his breathing got more   
  
shallow. Tears misted over my eyes, and I turned my head so he could not see my face. He raised his hand to my face, and wiped   
  
away my tears. He tried to say something but I could tell the blood was filling up his lungs. I took his hand into mine and let the tears  
  
flow my cheeks onto his face.   
  
  
  
*In the arms of an angel...*  
  
His breathing got slower and slower. I closed my eyes and waited. Waited for the end. His breathing stopped and his  
  
hand went limp in mine. When I opened my eyes I realized the sakura tree was blossoming.   
  
Then Kenshin's words echoed in my head... "My past is full shadows, but right now, my life is full of light, even if this the end, I consider this my beginning."   
  
  
  
*You're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here...*  
  
"Aishiteru Kenshin-kun. Sayonara." I got up, and the pain didn't hurt as much although it was still very much there,  
  
and I made my way back to the dojo. As I turned to look one last time I noticed a dragonfly, flying by where Kenshin's body lay. I smiled. 


End file.
